


swansong

by thedarknesswithin (babylxxrry)



Series: drabbles [20]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylxxrry/pseuds/thedarknesswithin
Summary: winter is a time of death.





	swansong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneofthreenerds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneofthreenerds/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898424) by [oneofthreenerds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneofthreenerds/pseuds/oneofthreenerds). 



> i was struck with the need to write a followup to sophie's [Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898424). here she is. a mess. but here :D
> 
> um  
> it's a very open ending be careful pls thanks

he can’t say it hasn’t been coming for a long, long time. he can’t. because it has. it’s been coming for too long.

and now it’s here.

and now it’s gone.

and now he’s gone.

he wanders aimlessly, running his fingertips over cool walls. winter always comes. always.

his feet are too loud against the wood, no matter how soft he walks.

it’s cold here. winter’s always cold, but this one seems particularly so.

and normally, he’d cling onto the hope of spring, onto the easy flirt of spring, onto the bright, brilliant joy of summer and early fall. like sunflowers. sunflowers always bloomed late in the year, and most of them made it through winter to bloom again.

key word: most.

_he promised. we promised_.

it’s so cold here this winter.

he pauses by the door. it’s barely ajar, thin beam of light falling into the room, untouched since then.

it’s never this cold. it shouldn’t be this cold.

_winter is a time of death_ , something dark and ugly whispers inside him, and he shivers.

from the cold. it has to be from the cold.

not all sunflowers live to bloom again.

some bloom too late and freeze to death.

it’s so goddamn cold. why is it so goddamn cold? why is it so dark? why is it so empty and so quiet and so

so

so _nothing?_

 

 

-fin.


End file.
